Colorblind
by SnowLeopard02
Summary: A princess and a spy see color for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to write something for Wondertrev because Steve's death was one of the most painful things I've ever gone through so I have to write fanfiction to ease the pain. I decided to do the "everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate" AU because I love that concept.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wonder Woman.**

* * *

During the day the sky is gray with dashes of white, and at night the sky is pitch black, with little white dots sprinkled throughout the darkness. That's just the way it is, and always has been for Diana. Her whole world was nothing but shades of black and white. Though it wasn't exactly ideal, and deep down the princess of Themyscira really wanted to see all the different hues, she had accepted the possibility that she might never meet the person who was perfectly suited to her. So when she sees color for the first time, to say she's surprised is an understatement.

The fact that Diana's world suddenly had color in it didn't even register in her brain at first. She was much more focused on rescuing the stranger from the sea. It wasn't until she gently laid him down on the shore that it fully registered.

Here he was… the first man she had ever seen in person. Her _soulmate_. He reminded her of the warriors she had seen in her mother's triptych. If only his eyes weren't shut, then she could see what color they were. Maybe they were brown like his hair, or perhaps green. Wait… closed eyes… was he dead? No, he couldn't be. The colors would disappear if he was, wouldn't they? She slowly reached out to touch his face, hoping to get some kind of response. As soon as her fingers touched his face he flinched back, she breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew her hand as he started coughing up water and attempted to sit up.

Once his hacking ceased and got in a somewhat comfortable position he looked up at her and their gazes locked. Though his eyes are squinting due to the brightness of the sun, Diana can now see that his eyes are bright blue. They're so beautiful. Do all men have eyes this breathtaking? She was almost tempted to lean forward to get a better look at them, but before she could do anything, her soulmate spoke.

"Do you see them too?"

Clarification wasn't necessary. Diana knew exactly what he meant by "them". She didn't have the words to answer his question, it was like the fact that she had found her soulmate had rendered her speechless. All she could do was smile and nod eagerly.

* * *

 **I might write a part two, but I'm not sure yet so I won't make any promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Takes place the morning after the "did they or didn't they?" scene in Veld.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wonder Woman.**

* * *

The sunlight was just starting to peek through the window of the bedroom when Diana woke up. Her soulmate is still asleep when she awakens, and though a part of her wants to wake him up so they can get moving, a stronger part wants to let him sleep just a little longer. So she instead decides to look around and admire the colors around her to kill time until he wakes up.

Diana had quickly realized that she loves color. She loves how one color can come in varying shades, and how different colors are associated with different emotions. Yellow means happiness, red means anger, blue means sadness, so on and so forth. Despite the negative correlation, Diana is rather fond of blue. It reminds her of the beautiful waters of Themyscira and the sky above it.

Even though she missed her home, Diana did not regret her decision to leave. Not only was she going to fulfill the Amazons destiny of defending the world, she also got to know her soulmate. Despite the fact that Diana had only known Steve Trevor for a few days, it felt like she had known him her whole life. She loves that he's a kind and brave person who treats her and his friends with respect, and how he always tries to do the right thing. They come from different worlds, but they completed each other.

Diana turned her attention away from the colors of the bedroom and looked back at Steve's sleeping form. She slowly and carefully rolled to her left side, making sure not to make her movements too sudden or quick for fear of accidentally disturbing his slumber. She then inched closer to him, and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. Once she pulled away she reached her hand out and gently caressed his cheek. As she did this, she started to think back to when they danced in the snowfall, and how he told her what people do when there are no wars to fight. Waking up, eating breakfast, reading the paper, getting married, and having babies. Diana imagines what doing those things with Steve would be like.

Her daydreaming was cut short though when the peaceful silence was broken when Steve started to stir. A soft moan escaped his throat and he opened his eyes, but it took him a while to fully wake up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out a yawn. Once his vision cleared the first thing he saw was Diana looking at him with a soft smile on her face, the affection in her chocolate brown eyes making his heart melt.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

* * *

 **Well this turned out much more sappy than I originally planned. I think I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure yet...**


	3. Chapter 3

**When will I have a consistent writing schedule?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wonder Woman.**

* * *

Diana feels relief flooding over her when she sees Steve. He helps her to her feet and they hold on to each other. Her ears are ringing from being too close to the explosion; Steve's lips move but she can't make out what he's saying, despite how hard she tries.

"What are you saying? Steve, whatever it is, I can do it. Let me do it." she pleads.

"... Has to be me… Save today… Save the _world_..."

Steve looked over his shoulder at a plane turning onto the runway. He looked back at Diana and a sad smile crossed his face.

"... Had more time…"

"What? What are you saying?"

Steve took his watch out of his pocket and pressed it into Diana's hand, saying something that she couldn't hear. She glanced down at the watch with a frown, confused, then looked up to see him running toward the slowly moving plane.

"Steve!" she cries and just for a second he seems to slow down, as if considering turning around. But he ultimately decides to keep going.

Diana doesn't have time to wonder what Steve's plan is because debris from the field start to stick together and wrap around a figure. Ares. He rises from the flames and stands in full armor. Diana races to meet him head on.

* * *

Steve draws his pistol from its holster and aims it at the gas, his father's words repeating in his head like a mantra. He can't do anything in a fight against the God of War, but he can do this.

Ever since he was a child, Steve wondered who would be the one to give him colors. It's not Lillian who always has a pretty bow in her hair every time Steve sees her, nor Helen who prides herself on her lovely singing voice and it's not Elizabeth with her adorable laugh.

When war comes Steve tries to remain hopeful but… it's difficult. He has known for a long time that people dying before they meet "the one" does happen. Steve never thought it would happen to him, but as the war progresses the idea that he might not meet his soulmate sounds more and more plausible. And that terrifies him. He doesn't want to die alone.

It's when he crashes his plane into the sea that he meets her.

As soon as Steve woke up on the beach and laid eyes on her, the colors that he had only read about in books became a reality. He blinked in surprise and squinted up at his soulmate. His soulmate was… an angel. He asked her if she could see the colors too, causing her to grin and nod and if Steve wasn't already amazed by her beauty he definitely was now. The way she smiled, the look of awe in her warm brown eyes as she took in the hues made his heart flutter.

The rattling of the gas canisters brings Steve back to reality.

He wants more time with the woman who brings color into his life. He wants to see an end to this senseless war. _H_ e _wants to live_. But if he doesn't do this thousands, if not millions, will die. This was the right decision, even if making it made his heart ache in his chest.

Steve let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for the last time, and pulled the trigger.

High above Diana there was a loud boom accompanied with a blast of light so bright it passed through the storm clouds. A scream tore through her chest, grief and rage convulsing through every inch of her being as the ticking of Steve's watch abruptly stopped and the colors suddenly vanished. She had almost forgotten how dreary a black and white world was.


End file.
